


For the Fickle

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I need help, M/M, Pining, shorter than jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Right now, in this bus stop, with just the two of them and the pouring rain effectively closing them off from the rest of the world, Jihoon feels so close and so unattainable at the same time.





	For the Fickle

Rain pours steadily, the wind sweeping droplets into the bus stop where two boys are waiting.

Jihoon looks over the highway, the way the rain makes the city lights brighter but unclear at the same time. He hates the rain, hates how the cold water soaks one’s shoes and hair and clothing and makes everything wet and heavy, but right now he doesn’t seem to care; he feels light for the first time in a while.

Mingyu looks at Jihoon, at the way the red and yellow light from vehicles reflect on his face, and the droplets of rain forming at the ends of his brown fringe, a faint smile on his lips. He is beautiful, as always, and Mingyu’s heart gives a familiar ache. Right now, in this bus stop, with just the two of them and the pouring rain effectively closing them off from the rest of the world, Jihoon feels so close and so unattainable at the same time.

Jihoon senses his stare and turns his head to Mingyu, the droplets on his hair falling, their eyes meeting. Jihoon smiles, his eyes crinkling, and Mingyu falls in love all over again.

Maybe it is the alcohol in their blood, but Mingyu feels as if everything is at extremes, Jihoon looking a hundredfold more gorgeous than usual, and he feels a strong urge to reach out and touch him. Before he knew it he felt Jihoon’s soft, warm cheek under his palm. His hand can almost cover most of Jihoon’s face. Jihoon looks surprised by the action but didn’t back away, just looking at Mingyu as if he saw something he had not noticed before.

Mingyu too was surprised; it is certainly the alcohol that made him do what he did, crossing limits that a sober version of him normally wouldn’t cross. He wishes he has more control of his slightly drunk self, at the same time he wishes that he had drank more to have more confidence for what he knows he is about to do. It is crazy, but he had always been crazy about Jihoon.

It was slow and fast at the same time, and a thousand times better than he had imagined. He raised his other hand to cup Jihoon’s right cheek, bordering his angelic face with tan skin. Jihoon’s eyes widen for a second, but Mingyu’s sole focus is his lips, and as he swoops down to close the gap between them he thought he saw Jihoon close his eyes; and their lips meet.

In the bus stop, with just the two of them, and the rain serving as a wall from the rest of the world, Mingyu felt as if the unreachable can possibly be reached after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first off, thanks for reading! I know this is unbelievably short and unsatisfying but I really just want to get this out here. It's actually my first time posting a fic (and I'm sad that it has to be a drabble) and as much as I want to contribute to the small JiGyu ficdom I have always struggled with writing my ideas (and I have *lots* of ideas currently) into actual stories. (I even have plans for the whole story behind this drabble that Ijust can't get myself to write OTL). So this is actually a plea for those who can beta JiGyu fics, or those who can actually push me to write and finish things, or even just anyone with whom I can bounce ideas back and forth with; please drop your twitter username or any other sns account so I can message you! And please do comment and tell me what you think, even if this too short (sorry!). I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> Title taken from a song by Reese Lansangan.


End file.
